


HTTYD: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon

by Ashton210



Series: RWBY STYLE [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: HTTYD: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon But With RWBY Characters.
Series: RWBY STYLE [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530





	HTTYD: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon

EXT. BERK - BLACKSMITH SHOP - NIGHT

Fire. Smoke. Commotion. It's the upper level of the blacksmith shop, and it's engulfed in flames.

Vikings run from house to house carrying buckets of water, shouting orders at each other. HOARK, a muscular Viking, shouts to the crowd:

HOARK: Fire!

VIKINGS: Get the buckets! To the ocean! What happened?

A Monstrous Nightmare flies overhead, carrying a barrel of water and pours it over the topside of the blacksmith shop. Steam hisses. 

John enters in control, yelling out orders in authority. 

JOHN: The wind is shifting! Fire Brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the south!

PYRRHA flies down on her dragon, a Deadly Nadder, who is carrying a bucket of water as well. She drops it on the flames.

PYRRHA: I’m on it!

JOHN: Gronckles, aim for the roof!

REN flies over the fire on his Gronckle, pouring water over the flames.

REN: Yeah!

JOHN: Good work, just a few hot spots left. 

JAUNE glides down from above, riding Toothless. They dump one last bucket of water on the fire before touching down.

Jaune jumps down, runs to his father.

JAUNE: Where's Ozpin? Is he still inside?

JOHN: No, we can't find him. 

VOICE (O.S.): I'm right here.

OZPIN turns dramatically. He stuffs a few hand attachments into a wheelbarrow and slowly wheels himself toward John.

OZPIN: That beast will pay for this!

JOHN: Ozpin, what happened?

OZPIN: What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire!

Murmuring spreads through the gathering crowd over Ozpin's accusation.

NORA: What?

OZPIN: You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones!

John rolls his eyes. But Jaune simply looks dumbfounded. He shakes his head.

JAUNE: Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore.

JOHN: He doesn't mean one of yours. Ozpin, for the last time, there is no such thing as a--

OZPIN: BoneKnapper!?

Murmurs and grounds pass though the crowd again. They've heard that name too many times.

SUN: A what-knapper?

OZPIN: A disgusting, foul beast. Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton.

Immediately interested, REN gives us a glorious gift of exposition:

REN: The dragon manual says that the BoneKnapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's awesome!

JOHN: (chuckling) Come on, it's just a myth. It doesn't even exist.

OZPIN: I'm telling you, it's real! I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire.

And at just this moment, a Viking walks up to John, carrying fire-charred underpants on a stick. 

VIKING: John, we found Ozpin's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire. 

Everyone laughs heartily. 

JOHN: Still think it's the BoneKnapper, or just your underpants?

OZPIN: I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. That dragon is pure evil.

JOHN: Ozpin, it's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest.

OZPIN: You rest, I'm putting an end to this. 

Ozpin grabs his underpants and stuffs them in the wheelbarrow. He rolls off in a huff, leaving the village behind.

As he reaches the ramps to the docks, he beckons Phil, his sheep, to follow.

OZPIN: Come on, Phil. Let's go. We don't need their help anyways.

PHIL: Baa.

Jaune watches Ozpin leave, while John and the other start walking away behind him. He sighs.

JAUNE: We can't let him go by himself. All right, Vikings, grab your shields. 

TEENS: Yeah! Yes!

CARDIN: There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon.

He crosses his arms, determined.

MATCH CUT:

EXT. OCEAN - DAY

Cardin, on a boat, going after a fake dragon. He and the others are rowing heavily and not having too much fun.

Ozpin, on the other hand, stands at the front of the boat, barking orders and manning the rudder. 

OZPIN: Come on! Put your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!

Jaune tries to lighten the mood a tad.

JAUNE: How fun is this, right? We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh?

CARDIN: (sarcastically) Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed. 

OZPIN: I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the BoneKnapper.

(tearing up) True Vikings, you are. 

NORA: Ozpin, are we there yet?

REN: Oh you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones!

OZPIN: Not so, Ren. The BoneKnapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a  _ silent killer _ . 

NORA: Wait, so if we don't hear anything... we're dead?

The teens stop rowing, looking around nervously in an awkward wake of silence.

SUN: (whispering): I don't hear anything.

Suddenly:

PHIL: Baa!

The teens jump, look behind them. We see Phil, Ozpin's sheep, looking detached and chewing some cud.

OZPIN: (laughing) Good one, Phil. (to the teens) Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded BoneKnapper?

EXT. ICY WATERS - DAY [2D ANIMATION]

TEEN OZPIN, his mother, and father are on a Viking ship, surrounded by icebergs. Ozpin's father is rowing merrily while his mother uses the metal of a shield to get some sun. 

OZPIN (V.O.): I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature.

Ozpin is rowing the boat as well, sitting in the back. He scrunches in discomfort. 

TEEN OZPIN: Dad, pull the boat over!

Ozpin hops out of the boat, waddling away quickly. 

OZPIN'S FATHER: Didn't I tell ya to go before we left?

Ozpin still waddles out onto the ice and turns away to relieve himself. He zips up and turns around to see...

A huge iceberg with Vikings frozen inside. They're looking mean and holding weapons.

OZPIN (V.O.): I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle. Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest...I had to have it. 

Ozpin lunges his axe into the ice, breaking towards the treasure chest in the frozen Viking's hand. 

OZPIN (V.O.): I reached in and pulled out the chest...

He opens the chest away from us, his eyes sparkling. 

OZPIN (V.O.): It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

Suddenly, a hand reaches out from the ice and grabs Ozpin's arm forcefully. 

OZPIN (V.O.): But the frozen Viking was still alive! He started punching me in the face!

The frozen Viking bashes Ozpin in the face repeatedly. Ozpin pulls his lower lip out, looking in shock to see that his tooth is missing. 

TEEN OZPIN: Oh, my tooth!

The frozen Viking stops his punching and points over to something in the sky, trying to get Ozpin's attention. 

OZPIN (V.O.): And there it was...I never even heard it coming...The BoneKnapper!

Ozpin turns to see the BoneKnapper flying through the sky. It lowers its flight, trying to snatch at Ozpin's treasure chest. The BoneKnapper flies into the ice berg of frozen Vikings, cracking it open. 

OZPIN (V.O.): It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!

Ozpin runs from the Vikings tumbling out of the glacier, the BoneKnapper still going after the chest. One lucky snatch of the BoneKnapper causes Ozpin to trip and lose his grip on the chest. The treasure tumbles into the nearby water. 

TEEN OZPIN: The treasure! 

Ozpin skids to the water's edge and reaches inside in search of the treasure chest.

OZPIN (V.O.): I reached into the water...

Only to find that the same face-punching Viking. The frozen Viking resumes his face punching.

OZPIN (V.O.): Only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!

TEEN OZPIN: Hey, hey, hey, hey!

The BoneKnapper shows up once again, landing harshly down on the thin ice and causing Ozpin to jet up in the air, but luckily with the treasure chest in hand.

The BoneKnapper latches onto the treasure as well and Ozpin is stuck in mid-air flight with it. 

OZPIN (V.O.): The boneknapper wanted that treasure...but I wanted it more!

Ozpin sees an opening in an oncoming iceberg and grabs the treasure fiercely, detaching himself from the BoneKnapper's grasp and skids through the opening in the iceberg.

He jutted out and slid up into the sky again, only to land back in his parent's boat, right in his seat.

Ozpin's father turns around, unfazed and unaware of the commotion.

OZPIN'S FATHER: What took you so long?

Ozpin looks down at the chest and hides it behind his back nervously, laughing all the same.

EXT. OCEAN - DAY [CGI ANIMATION]

Ozpin continues to laugh as he finishes his story. But the Viking teens don't look amused at all, in fact, they're pretty annoyed. 

CARDIN: You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?

OZPIN: Yeah, twice.

Jaune speaks up in an innocent defense of Ozpin.

JAUNE: Hey, it could happen.

OZPIN: What do you mean "it could happen"? It did! But, I outsmarted the silent beast.

REN: Um, Ozpin, I hate to be a stickler for details, but...BoneKnappers are  _ not _ silent. 

OZPIN: (annoyed) Ren, I know what I didn't hear. But, I could feel it...

While Ozpin continues to rant, Ren looks over the side of the boat, worried for what he sees. 

REN: Uh, guys? Are there supposed to be...?

OZPIN: I had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything...

REN: (panicking)I really think we're gonna hit these...

OZPIN: ...I could taste the oncoming doom!

Suddenly, the boat is lunged forward and everyone is jostled around. 

Tuffnut and Phil look over the sides of the boat in a dazed amazement. 

SUN: Whoa...

Pyrrha looks over the side with them:

PYRRHA: Um, I'm tasting rocks.

OZPIN: Ah, we're here.

EXT. BONEKNAPPER ISLAND - DAY

Nora looks out at the boat in the distance, it's caught on top of a huge boulder and is sinking quickly. 

NORA

Ugh. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are.

REN: Except the BoneKnapper. Legend says...

CARDIN: (annoyed)Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!

REN: Okay, just hold on one darn second...

OZPIN: (calmly) No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times!

JAUNE: Oh, well that's...comforting. 

Ozpin still calmly sits down, sharpening his hook hand with a rock and reminiscing even in the wake of the situation. 

OZPIN: You never forget your first shipwreck...

EXT. SMALL ISLAND - DAY [2D ANIMATION]

Ozpin is on a tiny island -- only a single palm tree can fit on it. His hair blowing in the wind, and a broom attachment on his missing hand.

OZPIN (V.O.): I was stranded on an island, with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the BoneKnapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure. 

The BoneKnapper swoons out of the sky, flying down to snatch at Ozpin, but it takes the palm tree instead. But, as the BoneKnapper flies off, Ozpin realizes another island in the distance.

OZPIN (V.O.): There was another island. My only escape. But I was surrounded by blood-thirsty hammerhead sharks!

Suddenly, many hammerhead sharks pop out from the water and surround Ozpin's small island. They bare their teeth. 

Ozpin looks at the sharks and back at the boneknapper flying towards him. 

OZPIN (V.O.): I only had one chance. So I ran across the shark infested waters. 

Ozpin hops off the island and lands on one of the shark's heads. Leaping from shark head to shark head over the waters, knocking out any one of them that gets in his way with his broom-hand.

OZPIN: Take that! Watch it! Nighty night, fatty!

A shark jumps in front of the Ozpin, but he dodges his bite, "brushing" his teeth with the broom before punching it in the nose. 

OZPIN: Someone forgot to brush!

Ozpin continues to run across shark heads, but soon the BoneKnapper closes in on Ozpin, opening it's claws once more. 

OZPIN (V.O.): I didn't think I was going to make it.

Ozpin continues to run, hoping upwards to the distant island as the BoneKnapper continues to get closer. But soon, something huge pops out of the water...

OZPIN (V.O.): But then, from the depths of the ocean leapt forth...a giant hammerhead whale!

A huge, flat-headed whale leaps out of the ocean and opens its mouth to swallow the BoneKnapper...

EXT. BONEKNAPPER ISLAND - DAY [CGI ANIMATION]

Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha look at Ozpin in disbelief. But Ren seems highly amused. 

REN: Whoa! So the hammerhead whale ate the boneknapper?

OZPIN: Almost, but he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle. 

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY [2D ANIMATION]

Ozpin is running frantically through a thick jungle. 

OZPIN (V.O.): All I had was my trusty egg beater. 

Ozpin turns his egg beater and weeds himself through the bamboo within the jungle, but the BoneKnapper is still not too far behind him. It's chasing after him on foot.

OZPIN (V.0.): I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the BoneKnapper was right behind!

Ozpin cuts his way through the rest of the bamboo, stopping abruptly when he sees a random bush of flowers.

He picks up a flower and sniffs it.

OZPIN: Ah, azaleas!

Ozpin immediately drops the flower and keeps running as the BoneKnapper continues after him on foot. The two near the side of an active volcano, but neither of them slow down in the chase. 

OZPIN (V.O.): I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leapt across the fiery crater.

Ozpin runs up the volcano and jumps across the boiling opening, smiling wildly all the way. The BoneKnapper is still right behind him, but has now taken flight, readying his claws once again. 

OZPIN (V.O.): Then, deep within the burning volcano burst forth a giant hammerhead yak!

And suddenly, a flat-headed yak bursts out of the lava and reaches up for the BoneKnapper's tail.

SUN (PRE-LAP): Okay, wait a minute...

EXT. BONEKNAPPER ISLAND - DAY [CGI ANIMATION]

Tuffnut, Nora, and Cardin are sitting in annoyed boredom, but Ren still seems eagerly amused. 

SUN: Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of the fiery volcano and ate the BoneKnapper? 

OZPIN: You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew the boney scoundrel would keep coming after me...

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY [2D ANIMATION]

He opens a trap on the lightly snow covered ground, and looks overhead to see another trap dangling from a tree branch. 

OZPIN (V.O.): So, I set up a gauntlet of traps, and waited for the beast. 

Ozpin sits down on a small stool and reveals his lute-hand. He strums the lute, ready for the BoneKnapper. 

OZPIN (V.O.): And when he was ready...he charged! 

The boneknapper flies out the sky, swooning down in a smooth landing as it continues to run towards Ozpin on foot. 

OZPIN (V.O.): And then I ran like the wind!

But Ozpin is just as quick, and stands hastily to make a run for his traps, trying to get the BoneKnapper caught in one. But the dragon is smart, and evades the traps just as Ozpin does. 

OZPIN (V.O.): But the traps failed!

Ozpin keeps running, though this time to simply get away from the swiftly charging BoneKnapper, only to find that he is trapped at the edge of the giant cliff, with a 50 foot fall in front of him and a charging dragon behind him.

The BoneKnapper quickly advances on him, pinning Ozpin down with its hind claws. 

OZPIN (V.O.): Then, captured, I did what any brave Viking would do...

OZPIN (yelling): Help!

Suddenly, just like that, out of the clouds appears Thor.

OZPIN (V.O.): The Gods must have heard my prayers. It was Thor! 

Ozpin stares in awe.

OZPIN (V.O.): He tossed a mighty thunderbolt.

Thor reaches into the clouds and throws a bolt of lightning. right toward...

The ground.

OZPIN: Aw, you missed. 

THOR: Wait for it...

OZPIN (V.O.): Then, from the center of the earth blasted forth...

The hole created by Thor's thunderbolt shot into the ground begins to rumble and fiery smoke bubbles forth. 

Out of the hole comes the hammerhead whale with the hammerhead yak riding on its back.

OZPIN (V.O.): The Hammerhead Yak riding the Hammerhead Whale!

HAMERHEAD YAK: Deploy the Yak. 

The whale shoots a burst of water through its blowhole, propelling the yak toward the BoneKnapper. 

The yak lands on the cliff side in front of Ozpin and the BoneKnapper and begins to beat up the dragon with a series of merciless kicks and punches.

The whale dives and swallows the BoneKnapper -- and half the cliff side -- before diving back into the hole with the yak. 

On the way down, the hammerhead animals give Ozpin a friendly salute. He salutes back.

OZPIN: Yes!

He punches the air, cracking his back.

OZPIN: Oh, my back!

EXT. BONEKNAPPER ISLAND - DAY [CGI ANIMATION]

The Viking teens are still standing in amazed disbelief peppered over with annoyance. 

REN: Whoa...the whale saluted you?

OZPIN: Can you believe it? But the BoneKnapper got away again! He found me on Berk...

Ozpin continues to rant but Cardin, Nora, and Tuffnut have had enough. They all begin to speak in a muddle of complaints.

CARDIN: Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this.

SUN: Yeah, you totally made everything up!

NORA: Come on, Ozpin, it's time to get out of here!

CARDIN: We need to get home!

Tuffnut then breaks the middle of complaints, letting out one firm statement.

SUN: You don't even have any proof that that thing exists!

OZPIN: Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle. 

Ozpin stands and pulls up the end flap of his shirt, revealing a small bone tied to the ends of two strings.

OZPINR: It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years. 

REN: It is stunning...

Pyrrha looks over at Jaune and pushes him forward lightly, crossing her arms in a silent command to do something.

Jaune gulps. He walks up to Ozpin.

JAUNE: Um...listen, Ozpin. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?

OZPIN: Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear. I've got a plan. All right, who'd like to be dragon bait?

Everyone gasps, as Ozpin points to Ren, who, of course, is frightened. Phil waddles away from him.

CUT TO:

Ren dressed in a quickly put together rendition of Ozpin, with a rope beard hanging from his chin. He looks up at the hoisted dragon rib cage dangling above him. 

REN: Um, Ozpin. Are you sure this is safe?

OZPIN: Safety's overrated. (to the other teens:)Okay, here's the plan. The BoneKnapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Ren, thinks it's me, rushes Ren, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in to finish him off once and for all!

Cardin, Nora, and Tuffnut stare at him blankly. 

CARDIN: (whispering to Nora:)It's sad when they get old.

Turn to Jaune and Pyrrha, who are also just as annoyed. 

JAUNE: Ozpin, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the BoneKnapper!

OZPIN: Wormsquat! Now, get into position. Way to go Ren, you're doing fine!

In the distance, Ozpin and the other Viking teens hide behind an expanse of rocks, all muttering to themselves. 

JAUNE: No wonder they entire village think you're crazy. 

CARDIN: Hello? He sees dead Vikings!

SUN: Yeah, especially that thing about the hammerhead yak...

As they mutter the BoneKnapper flies up and lands quietly behind them, but no one notices except for...

REN: Um, guys...?

No one hears his warning. 

PYRRHA: This is a complete waste of time..

REN: Guys, hello!? Turn around! Guys, Guys! 

EVERYONE: What!?

The BoneKnapper straightens up, and the sound of his bones moving instantly gets everyone's attention. They all freeze. 

JAUNE: It's right behind us isn't it?

They all turn around, looking up in a terrified shock to find the BoneKnapper right behind them. The dragon flexes its wings, and opens its jaw to let out what they think will be a mighty roar, but instead it's just a small squeak.

REN: Well, what do you know? No roar. 

OZPIN: Run!

The BoneKnapper shoots fire at them and, as Ozpin instructed, they all run towards Ren.

PYRRHA: Okay, Ozpin, we believe you!

The BoneKnapper whips it tail, throwing a pile of bones at the Vikings, forcing them to fall where Ren was standing in a jumbled pile. 

Phil, still chewing his cud, trips the bone trap and sends the rib cage over the Vikings. 

OZPIN: Phil!

The BoneKnapper charges towards them, and the Vikings get up and run to stand against the ribs of the rib cage, narrowly missing the fire BoneKnapper's next blast.

CARDIN: Find a happy place, find a happy place...

The BoneKnapper continues to kick and bite at the rib cage, trying to find a way in. 

REN: No, no, no, please...please. He wants my head. I swear he wants my head!

OZPIN: Bring it on! You wait till I get out there and I'll show you!

As everyone cowers, Jaune looks around at the BoneKnapper and then back at Ozpin.

There's a small hole in the BoneKnapper's bone armor, which is exactly the same shape and size as Ozpin's belt buckle.

JAUNE: Wait? It searches for the perfect bone to build it's coat of armor. The treasure! Ozpin, take off your pants!

OZPIN: Huh?

OTHERS: No!

JAUNE: Wait, listen to me. I think Ren was right. The BoneKnapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle.

PYRRHA: Ozpin, please, you have to give it back.

OZPIN: No way, it's mine.

The BoneKnapper finally makes its way into the rib cage, and swiftly grabs Ozpin by his peg leg, dragging him up and whipping him all around.

JAUNE: Give him back his bone!

OZPIN: No!

JAUNE: GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!

OZPIN: No! 

The BoneKnapper tosses him into the air. Ozpin decides to reconsider on the way down:

OZPIN: Noooo... oh, all right. 

Ozpin pulls the belt buckle off his pants and throws it. The bone lands perfectly in the hole of the BoneKnapper's armor.

Ozpin lands roughly in a pile of bones. The Vikings hold their breathes. The BoneKnapper, though, finally lets out a prideful roar.

Now the BoneKnapper turns to Ozpin. It leans down looking as if it's going to finally settle the score with him.

JAUNE: Ozpin!

Ozpin looks up in worry, but quickly lets out a sigh, and stands bravely.

OZPIN: All right, you've got me. Make it fast. 

But instead of eating him, the Boneknapper leans down and nudges Ozpin affectionately, purring like the giant skeleton of a cat.

And Ozpin's pants -- now unbuckled -- fall down. Embarrassed, Ozpin chuckles and pulls them up.

All the other Viking teens groan in disgust, covering their eyes as the initial worry and panic fades. 

JAUNE: That's gonna give me nightmares. 

PYRRHA: Well, at least we have a ride home. 

Ozpin continues to scratch BoneKnapper's jaw and dragon enjoys it, wagging it's tail happily.

OZPIN: Aren't you cute? Yes you are, yes you are!

EXT. SKY - DAY

CLOSE ON Phil. He's riding the BoneKnapper. Behind him, the Viking teens and Ozpin.

They're finally going home. 

CARDIN: You know, I never doubted him. I was always like: "He's right."

SUN: This tailbone is hurting my tailbone!

The BoneKnapper roars happily. 

JAUNE: He sure seems happy to have that bone back. 

REN: Well, legend says that BoneKnapper's roar is its mating call. 

OZPIN : Oh, that's just a myth.

More roars sound in the background.

OZPIN: Uh oh.

Four female BoneKnappers are tailing them.

PHIL: (astonished)Ba.

OZPIN: (chuckles) I think John will believe me now, eh?

OUT:

The hammerhead yak sails past us, riding on the back of the hammerhead whale. The yak gives us a final salute before diving out of view.


End file.
